


New experiences that come with a second life

by Fiannalover



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: "My Friend!", Biker Clothes, Chaldea is for new friends, Complete, Crossdressing, Fluff, Friend Date, Gen, Inspired by Mandricardo's Line for Astolfo and Likes, Motorcycles, Trying out clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: For an introvert like Mandricardo, a place where he is getting new friends, for the first time in his life, can only mean new experiences come alongside them.
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

By now, Mandricardo could say he was mostly used to the situation around Chaldea. Well, as used as one could be, specially someone as introverted as him. But, still, life here was… Good. Master was giving him plenty of attention to make sure he’d adapt well, and the Rider was completely determined not to let that investment be in vain.

So! Time to talk to one of the few people he had struck conversation with!

Being in Astolfo’s room, Mandricardo read a book he borrowed from Chaldea’s Library while listening to the fellow Rider ramble on about his latest ‘adventures’. Although this was a friendship that seemed as unlikely as it could get, the way that the pink-haired man talked with relative little regard for an answer actually helped the introvert feel comfortable, somehow.

“… and that’s how I got these AMAZING clothes! So? What do ya think, Mandri?”

Giving a little twirl, he showed off the purple… Purple crop top hoodie jacket, alongside the actual black crop top underneath it, which let the middriff invitingly bare, before it went on to the skirt and pantyhose that finished the set. They weren’t exactly new clothes, but certainly ones that Pink Hair was very fond of, to surprising extents. Still, Mandricardo managed to voice his appreciation for it.

“They suit you very well. You’re as cute as ever, Astolfo.” He replied, feeling himself grow energized tenfold by Astolfo’s own happiness over the compliment. “You really live in the future, with your fashion taste and what not.”

It was only too late that Mandricardo realized his answer made Astolfo practically teleport in front of him, excitedly asking. “You think I’m in the future!?”

“U-u-uh… Y-yes?” He answered, suddenly a bit uncomfortable with how close to his personal space Astolfo was. “For me, at least, it takes quite a bit of courage to wear these clothes, and I think that is really incredible, honestly. I wish I had your confidence, Astolfo.”

“Confidence is something you can only have if you build it up! Come on, you HAVE to try some stuff out now!”

“What!? Astolfo, wa-” Before the more famous Rider could properly ignore Mandricardo’s objections, he had effectively dragged both of them into the nearby closet.

* * *

“Alright! That should do it! What do you think, Mandri?"

Blushing up a storm, Mandricardo looked at the clothes Astolfo got for him. A red tank top, black skirt, stocking and jacket blended together, although a pair of shoes to complete the outfit was still missing. A couple of small chains adorned the skirt, as well as the jacket, showing off something that was rare for the pink-haired Rider, but which fit his friend very well.

“Hahaha, it’s great! Honestly, I don’t care much for chains, but you have some in your normal clothes, so I’m glad I kept those! They fit you super well!”

“A-Astolfo...”

“Now, hold on! I know just the thing you need...”

“Astolfoooooo...”

“Where did I put these heeled boots...”

“ASTOLFO!”

Following Mandricardo’s unexpected outburst, the room owner finally snapped out of his excitement, and turned to face his friend with a sharp “Yes, sir!”

“I-I’ll admit I actually really liked trying this out, but… Your size in clothes is much smaller than mine! I’m suffocating here!”

In fact, now that Astolfo looked at it better, what was meant to be a tank top was effectively a crop top, instead, effectively glued to Mandricardo’s chest and the bit of the abs that it covered. The skirt kept threathning to show off the boxers that were underneath it, while the stockings hugged the thighs to a point it seemed unconfortable for both the clothes and it’s user.

“O-oh gosh! I’m sorry, Mandri!” He exclaimed, taking off the jacket that the other man was wearing, for a start. “But, well, you did say you like them?”

“Y-yes. I did. I suppose that a skirt or a dress isn’t that far away from the shirt I wear in my combat outfit.” He explained, removing the top that Astolfo lent him. “I wouldn’t mind trying this again, with clothes that didn’t hurt my breathing. Although, could you keep this a secret? I’m shy enough as it is.”

“Of course! Don’t worry pal! You know me, odds are I’ll forget I even did this by the time we have supper.”

Before Mandricardo could laugh at that, the room suddenly opened.

“Hey, Astolfo. Da Vinci and I were discussing some strategies, and I was wondering if you co-”

At that moment, Ritsuka properly looked into the room, finding the shirtless, stocking wearing Mandricardo on the room.

To say the Rider panicked was an understatement.

“M-MASTER! I SWEAR T-this isn’t what you’re thinking about a-and...” First desperate to dispel any thoughts that some sort of indecent activity was going on, Mandricardo quickly deflated, crouching on the floor, in an almost fetal position, ready to accept that his first and closest friend in forever had lost whatever respect he had for him a-

“Um… You were just trying clothes, weren’t you? It’s ok, Astolfo also dragged me into doing so, a couple times in the past. There is nothing wrong with that.”

Recovering himself from the burst of panic, Mandricardo, still twiddling his fingers in nervousness, asked. “Erm… Y-you’re sure?”

“Of course! Don’t worry about it, really.” Ritsuka confirmed, taking the liberty to ruffle the Rider’s hair a bit, in hopes it’d further calm him. “You have the freedom to do whatever you want here in Chaldea! And, I think trying out clothes is super fun, really, even if they're not guy clothes. Feel free to ask me for help next time, if you want someone to hold Astolfo back just a tiny bit.”

At that moment, watching the black haired and pink haired men in front of him, Mandricardo once again thanked every single blessing that allowed him to be called to Chaldea.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, another fairly benign Singularity showed up for Chaldea. The lack of an apparent threat meant both that the crew in it could afford relaxing a bit, and that the enemy they were supposed to vanquish was stubbornly hard to find. And so, a small kind-of-vacation happened, one that was specially treasured due to the distortion being pretty close to the present day.

Taking a deep breath, Mandricardo, riding a borrowed vehicle, and, wearing a decently stuffed messenger bag, called out to his friend.

“Hey, Master! Are we going?”

Stopping the conversation he was having with some other Servants, Ritsuka flashed a wide smile, excused himself, and went to Mandricardo’s direction, sitting behind him without missing a single beat, putting on the spare helmet that the Rider handed to him.

“This motorcycle isn’t one of the ones in Chaldea. Are you renting it?”

“Yes. I am.” Mandricardo admitted. “The thought of asking Alter to borrow me hers scares me too much, and Kintoki has too much energy. I just decided to pick one up here, instead of searching more back at the base. I’m thinking of saving up to convince Da Vinci to let me buy one in another Singularity, though.”

“I’m glad you liking it. Suits your look well.” Ritsuka said, complimenting him. “So, where are we going?”

“Just some hill slightly to the outskirts.” He explained, somewhat sheepishly. “Shouldn’t be anything too special for you, being your home country and all, but I found it a pretty neat place.”

“Hey, not like I’ve seen the entire country. Come on, let’s go!”

Before he could even tell Ritsuka to hold on to the bike, said person put his arms around the Rider, earning a small shudder due to the physical contact. After telling the Master that it was ok to keep like that, the driver finally focused on getting the vehicle going.

As they crossed the city, coated by the increasingly orange light of the end of the afternoon, the mundane beauty of the situation was one that soothed both of their minds, as they did it in silence. Chaldea had plenty they had to do, but also more than enough free time to allow Master and Servant to have a selfish friend date, like this one.

With the streets steadily getting calmer, and the buildings, smaller, the road started going slightly upwards, twisting around a bit, with the road going on like that until the two finally hit their destination: a hill from which all of the city could be seen.

Parking, Mandricardo let the Master get up first, before doing the same, and properly putting the bike and their safety equipment in place. Calmly, the two went to the hill’s edge, looking at the wonderful view that sprawled in front of them.

Opening the bag he brought alongside him, Mandricardo picked a bottle, throwing it to the Master who picked it up with ease. “I bought from the vending machines in town. Not much point in staying here without anything to have, I guess?” The Rider explained.

“A fair point. Thanks for the drink, Mandricardo.” 

Sitting down, they enjoyed the view and drink, before the Master’s gaze shifted to his Servant. Right now, Mandricardo was truly in full biker gear, with leather jacket, gloves and jeans, alongside his red shirt that showed off the same generous amount of skin that it always did. Chains adorned it left and right, which pretty much was his signature, but then he noticed something.

“Hey, are you wearing make-up?”

Blushing a bit, the Rider confirmed. “U-uh, yes. Bartholomew convinced me to try out some, a bit ago, after the Astolfo deal. I’m liking it. Trying out clothes and looks, I mean. I… Guess I have a hobby now! So, the answer for my likes is a lot less depressing when I first joined.”

“You mean, two hobbies.”

“Huh?”

“Animal Crossing.”

“H-hey! Don’t call me out on that, my friend!”

Following that exchange, in special the little slip of the way Mandricardo was specially fond of referring and being referred to by Ritsuka, he just turned his gaze away for a bit, while the Master let out a soft chuckle.

“You ARE doing a lot better right now, you know.”

“Uh? I am?”

“Yup. You may not notice it, but you’re a lot more open, and you’re trying out a lot of stuff.” Ritsuka pointed out. “I’m very proud of you, my friend.”

By now, the blush was at max strength, accompanied by a small “Thank you” that, even if they were in the middle of a crowd, instead of a lonely hill, only the Master would hear,.

But he was right. For, right now, as he looked over the sunset with the closest friend he ever got, Mandricardo felt the happiest he had ever been.


End file.
